This invention relates to an apparatus for casting concrete. More particularly, the apparatus of this invention is adapted for the casting of an integral concrete structure featuring recesses or niches indented into the concrete structure from one side thereof.
The form apparatus of the invention is particularly adapted for the casting of columbarium modules, which are vault-like units lined with recesses or niches adapted for reception of cinerary urns containing the cremated remains of the decreased. Columbarium units have been manufactured by building the structure from component side walls, rear walls, shelves, and then sealing the components together to form a completed structure. This form of construction is both time consuming and labor intensive.
Modular columbarium units may be produced by using the apparatus of the instant invention to form a integral concrete structure in which side walls, a rear wall, and shelves are integrally formed, reinforced, and provided with means for joining multiple units together. Modular columbarium units may be produced by using the apparatus in the invention which may be arranged in various ways, as by placing the units end-to-end, placing the units back-to-back, or stacking the units to produce a complete mausoleum type structure. The form apparatus itself is easily dismantled, and while possessing requisite rigidity when assembled, is made up of component parts that on disassembly are relatively light and easily transported. Thus, the apparatus may be readily employed for the production of poured-in-place units, or for the production of pre-cast units, prepared for shipment to the site of final installation. The modules so produced are adapted to remain intact, whether positioned as a solitary unit or joined to other modules, should the modules be installed in an area which is subject to earth tremors.
An object of the invention is to provide form apparatus for casting a modular concrete columbarium unit which is usable with the expenditure of relatively few man hours to produce a unitary concrete structural module with niches or recesses indented inwardly from one face of the module.
Another object is to provide form apparatus which is readily removed from the concrete structure after casting.
Yet another object is to provide form apparatus which is readily disassembled and when in a disassembled state is made up of relatively easily moved components.
A related object is to provide such form apparatus which is extremely versatile in use, and readily modified to produce columbarium units of different configurations.
The apparatus of the instant invention includes a platform having a work-supporting upper face, plural box-like molds each having a top, sides and a base, the molds being distributed over the platform over with their bases facing against the platform. A lattice frame parallels and is supported by the platform, and this includes a planar element with plural openings extending therethrough, each opening snugly receiving bottom margins of the sides of a mold. The lattice frame acts to position the molds on the platform. A knockdown encompassing frame with sides extends upwardly from the periphery of the lattice frame, and a concrete-leakage inhibiting seal is established between the sides of the encompassing frame and the lattice frame. The lattice frame includes multiple expanses, paralleling and laterally spaced from each other extending in one direction in the frame, and other set of elongated expanses laterally spaced from each other and extending transversely of the first set of expanses. The two sets of expanses are joined to each other and form a flush surface on which is referred to as the upper side of the lattice frame. The expanses cooperate to form openings in the frame through which the molds are received. Means are provided in the lattice frame for positioning anchors in the finished concrete structure, which anchors provide a means of attaching a marble or concrete cover over the open side of the niches formed the module.
These and other objects and advantages are obtained by the invention, which will now be described in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.